The present invention concerns a device for switching an electrical circuit with a contact element closing or opening the circuit between a first and a second terminal, one end of the contact element being connected to the first terminal in a conducting manner and its other free end closing the circuit in one end position of the contact element and opening the circuit in another end position, and having a switchable magnetic field, in particular one whose polarity can be changed, which moves the contact element via an actuator device into one of its two end positions.
A switching device of this kind has e.g. become known in the art through DE-GM 93 20 696.8.
In this conventional switching device, an electrical circuit can be closed or opened between two electrical terminals by means of a contact element resiliently borne at one end. The contact element is connected to a permanent magnet of an H-armature via a translating part, the H-armature being held in a pivotable manner at two yoke legs of a magnet coil. When the polarity of the magnet coil is changed, the permanent magnet pivots to push the translating element.
Since the translating element engages the contact element, same is thereby deflected out of its closed neutral position to interrupt the circuit. The free end of the contact element is thereby biased by a resilient element towards its closed end position.
The holding power of the contact element in its closed end position, i.e. the seating pressure of the free end of the closed contact element on the terminal is, in this conventional switching device, thereby determined by the strength of the permanent magnet and by the resilient element.
In contrast thereto, it is the purpose of the present invention to further improve a switching device of the above mentioned kind such that the holding force or the seating pressure of the free end of the contact element in its closed end position can be increased.